dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Supernatural (Season Five)
Supernatural was renewed for a fifth season by The CW on July 27, 2009. The season consists of 22 episodes and aired on Mondays at 9PM EST. The season premiered on September 14, 2009 with Sympathy for the Devil and ended on June 21, 2010 with Swan Song. Season Summary Immediately after Sam frees Lucifer from Hell, he and Deanbecome targets of both Heaven and Hell. They are threats because they are destined to be the respective vessels of Lucifer and the Archangel Michael (the eldest of the archangels and the one responsible for casting Lucifer from Heaven), who will fight in a destined match to determine Earth's future. This would result in the deaths of millions of innocent people who would be in the cross-hairs. If Dean refuses Michael, Lucifer will destroy the human racewith the Four Horsemen, the living embodiments of the four plagues, however Sam saying yes to Lucifer will only speed up the Devil's plans. Additionally Bobby is crippled and wheelchair-bound. Faced with no other choice, Sam and Dean team up with their angel ally and friend Castiel to look for a means to defeat both Heaven and Hell whilst battling angels, demons and even archangels. Their journey pushes the Winchesters' relationship to the breaking point as they both learn how they truly feel about each other and at points agree with Michael and Lucifer. Both from distrust in each other and from not seeing any other choice. They also learn that Michael and Lucifer are a lot alike and what Sam and Dean potentially could be, only further persuading them when Sam and Dean themselves become distant. The boys' journey also leads to the deaths of many of their dear friends such as Ellen and Jo while other old friends such as Anna side against them and the Four Horsemen continue to bring Hell to Earth as the brothers seem to think all hope is lost even after some personal encounters with Lucifer and Michael themselves. Meanwhile, Castiel begins a mission to find God even going as far as to face the archangel Raphael to find him, only to deduce from the angel Joshua, the angel who talks to God, that God won't help. Additionally, the brothers try to kill Lucifer with the Colt, who regain it from a powerful crossroads demon named Crowley, who is also the King of the Crossroads and wants the boys to kill Lucifer, but the they do not succeed. However, the boys eventually gain hope from the Trickster, who is actually the archangel Gabriel (who is the youngest of the archangels and left Heaven because he couldn't take the fighting between his brothers), and who also, after re-gaining his faith in humanity, tells Sam and Dean that the Rings of the Four Horsemen are keys to Lucifer's Cage and that the brothers can trap Lucifer. So Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, and Crowley (who restores Bobby's legs) all go after the rings and after gaining them, Sam willingly decides to let Lucifer possess him to he can take back control, open the cage, and fall in. In the season finale, their plan falters and Lucifer fully possesses Sam while Michael meets him on the battlefield. As the brothers talk, Lucifer tries to convince Michael to have them both "walk off the chess board" but Michael won't listen and decides to have an altercation with Lucifer. Dean, after finding the battlefield with help from Chuckthe prophet, rides onto the field with the Impala in a desperate attempt to get through to Sam but Lucifer instead beats Dean to a pulp as he explodes Castiel and snaps Bobby's neck but in the end the Winchesters' love proves more powerful than Lucifer's rage and Sam re-takes control, opens the cage door and falls in bringing, Lucifer, Michael, and Adam into it with him. A resurrected Castiel, who is now more powerful than before, then heals Dean, brings back Bobby and the trio part their separate ways. While Castiel returns to Heaven to possibly try and rule it and Bobby resumes hunting, Dean, on Sam's insistence, goes to Lisa and retires from killing monsters and begins a new and normal life away from hunting to be with her. That same night, however, Sam appears outside their house mysteriously. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (22/22), Alternate Lucifer (1/22) (episode 4), Gary Frankle (1/22) (episode 12), and Lucifer (1/22) (episode 22) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (22/22) and Alternate Dean Winchester (1/22) (episode 4) * Misha Collins as Castiel (14/22) (episodes 1-4, 6, 8, 10, 13-14, 16-18, 21-22) and Alternate Castiel (1/22) (episode 4) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Paris Hilton as Leshi and Herself (1/22) (episode 5) Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (10/22) (episodes 1-3, 7, 10, 15, 18, 20-22) and Bobby's Demon (1/22) (episode 1) * Rob Benedict as Chuck Shurley (God) (4/22) (episodes 1, 4, 9, 22) and Alternate Chuck Shurley (God) (1/22) (episode 4) * Kurt Fuller as Zachariah (4/22) (episodes 1, 4, 16, 18) * Alona Tal as Jo Harvelle (2/22) (episodes 2, 10) * Samantha Ferris as Ellen Harvelle (2/22) (episodes 2, 10) * Richard Speight Jr. ﻿as Gabriel (2/22) (episodes 8, 19) * Cindy Sampson as Lisa Braeden (2/22) (episodes 17, 22) * Jake Abel as Adam Milligan (2/22) (episodes 18, 22) and Michael (1/22) (episode 22) * Genevieve Padalecki as Ruby (1/22) (episode 1) * Katherine Boecher as Lilith (1/22) (episode 1) * Steven Williams as Rufus Turner (1/22) (episode 2) * Adrianne Palicki as Lucifer (1/22) (episode 3) * Amy Gumenick as Young Mary Winchester (1/22) (episode 13) * Julie McNiven as Anna Milton (1/22) (episode 13) * Matt Cohen as Young John Winchester and Michael (1/22) (episode 13) * Chad Lindberg as Ash (1/22) (episode 16) * Colin Ford as Young Sam WInchester (1/22) (episode 16) * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester and Azazel (1/22) (episode 16) * Traci Dinwiddie as Pamela Barnes (1/22) (episode 16) * A.J. Buckley as Ed Zeddmore (1/22) (episode 19) * Travis Wester as Harry Spangler (1/22) (episode 19) * Nicholas Elia as Ben Braeden (1/22) (episode 22) Co-Stars * Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer (5/22) (episodes 1, 3, 10, 19, 22) and Nick (1/22) (episode 1, 22) * Mark A. Sheppard as Crowley (3/22) (episodes 10, 20-21) * Emily Perkins as Becky Rosen (2/22) (episodes 1, 9) * Rachel Miner as Meg (2/22) (episodes 1, 10) * Matt Frewer as Pestilence (2/22) (episodes 19, 21) * Bellamy Young as Sarah and Lucifer (1/22) (episode 1) * Titus Welliver as War (1/22) (episode 2) * Demore Barnes as Donnie Finnerman and Raphael (1/22) (episode 3) * Chad Everett as Old Dean Winchester (1/22) (episode 7) * Jon Gries as Martin Creaser (1/22) (episode 11) * Colton James as Gary Frankle and Sam Winchester (1/22) (episode 12) * Matt Ward as Young Uriel (1/22) (episode 13) * Carrie Anne Fleming as Karen Singer (1/22) (episode 15) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (1/22) (episode 15) * Kerry van der Griend as Roy(1/22) (episode 16) * Nels Lennarson as Walt (1/22) (episode 16) * Roger Aaron Brown as Joshua (1/22) (episode 17) * Julian Richings as Death (1/22) (episode 21) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 2.64 million viewers and 1.2 rating. * This season marks the first appearances of Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Heaven, Hybrids, Seraphimand Wraith. * Misha Collins has been promoted to main cast this season and this is due to the overwhelming positive response of the fans. * There were rumors that this was the last season due to Eric Kripke's statements over the years that he had planned for the show to run for only five seasons. * This season marked the shows 100th episode. * Ironically, the episode 99 Problems is the shows 99th episode. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) Navigational |}